<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught by sinsley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000838">good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley'>sinsley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fuller house-cest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fuller House (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Breast Worship, Brief Mommy Kink, Caught, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Fantasizing, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona and Rocki go down to Stephanie's room in search of weed, but what they find while they're in there is even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramona Gibbler/Rocki, Ramona Gibbler/Rocki/Stephanie Tanner, mentions of others - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fuller house-cest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts">Greenhorse13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first request fill, yay! also, first time writing smut for this fandom and i gotta say, i kinda like it. writing this even gave me ideas for future fics in this fandom, so be on the lookout, i just may write them at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an average weekday for Ramona and Rocki. They were hanging out in Ramona's room after school, procrastinating getting their homework done. Each sat on opposite ends of Ramona's bed, scrolling through their phones as they checked social media.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any weed?" Rocki asked out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona laughed. "Really? You think I can hide a stash of weed, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> house?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I figured all teenagers have a secret stash somewhere," Rocki said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your stash isn't secret. You've smoked it </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine, you got me there. I'm just bored and itching for a joint, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona sighed. "I hear ya." Suddenly, she sat up straight as an idea popped into her head. "I don't have any in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, but I think I know someone who might."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the two girls bounded down the basement stairs that led into Stephanie's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look in that dresser," Ramona said, gesturing to one area. "And I'll look over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocki nodded, and the girls split up. Ramona dug through the drawers of Stephanie's nightstands while Rocki went through her dresser drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For several moments, the only sounds in the room were that of shuffling and sliding wood until Rocki spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, no weed, but I think I might've found something better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona turned around, only to see Rocki now facing her. In one hand, she held a dildo. In the other was a vibrator and a pair of nipple clamps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona gasped, shamefully feeling herself begin to grow wet at the mere sight of the toys. "Rocki, put those away! Those are </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the girl who suggested we search through her Aunt Stephanie's </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal belongings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her stash of weed," Rocki retorted. "Come on, we were bound to find something like this, you know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but," Ramona said, but she struggled to find an argument. Her mind raced with thoughts of those toys, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stephanie's</span>
  </em>
  <span> toys, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stephanie using those toys</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (She could picture it so easily, too. Stephanie, lying back on her bed, not a stitch of clothing on her body. Her breasts heaving with each breath she takes, a sheen of sweat coating the skin. Her nipples gripped tightly in those clamps while she sticks a hand between her legs, teasing herself with her vibrator. Her pussy </span>
  <em>
    <span>glistening, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her vibrator getting soaked in her juices, allowing for it to easily slide inside her, making her come with a shout.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, biting her lip to fight off a whimper as she sat down on Stephanie's bed, which only made it more difficult for her to ward off the dirty images that ran through her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Rocki sat down next to her, the toys still in her possession. She placed them down on the sheets as she slid in closer to Ramona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're thinking," she pointed out. "I can tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Ramona snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got a crush on your aunt," Rocki said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it," Ramona said. "She's not even my real aunt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still not hearing any denial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona sighed. "Yes. Yes, I have a crush on her. Yes, I like women. Yes, I am currently sitting here imagining her using those toys and wondering what her boobs would feel like in my hands and mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rocki began to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ramona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound so ashamed," Rocki said. "Didn't you stop to think that maybe I feel the same way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, have you seen Stephanie? Her tits are </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They're so big and heavy, I don't know if I wanna grope 'em or be smothered by 'em."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the women in this house are hot," Rocki said wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. God, DJ is so sweet and motherly, but you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>she's got a bad side. She'd probably spank me for staying out too late or tie me to the bed and tease me with her vibe, pulling it away every time I'm close to coming." Rocki shivered. "And your mom…" She broke off to laugh. "No offense, but she's such a wild card. She's probably into </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> levels of kinks... Sorry, I know you probably don't want me talking about her in that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, it's fine," Ramona said, fiddling with her thumbs. "I, uh, I've thought about it too, when I'm alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh. You say DJ has a strict side, that's what I picture with my mom. Being pinned down, forced to do as she says. But of course, I want to do it. I want to suck her tits and eat her out and worship her body." Ramona cleared her throat. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Rocki said. "Keep going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona bit her lip. "Don't judge, okay? But I kinda have this really specific fantasy about the three of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocki smiled and nodded, encouraging her to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona took a deep breath. "It's Thanksgiving. The family is over, eating in the living room. The tablecloth is out. Someone asks where I am, because I'm not in my seat. Mom says I'm upstairs because I'm sick, that I'll eat later. But I'm actually hiding under the table, eating her, DJ, and Stephanie out during the meal. I'm not allowed to touch myself, and if I succeed in not getting myself off for the entire time, they reward me. Mom fingers me while I get Stephanie and DJ off and alternate between sucking their tits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Rocki said when Ramona finished. "You weren't kidding about being specific."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Ramona said, flushing. "Go ahead, judge me all you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Rocki said. "I would never. In fact, I'm actually feeling a bit wet right now myself, thinking about it. About them naked. About </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked." She picked the toys up off the bed. "What do you say we put these bad boys to good use, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rocki, we can't," Ramona said. "Those are Stephanie's toys, she's gonna know we used them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Rocki said. "It's her own fault, putting them in the most obvious hiding spot. Come on, I know you probably don't wanna use the clamps, so I can put those away." She stood and did exactly as she said, taking the clamps and putting them back in the drawer. Only, in doing so, something else caught her eye. She reached into the drawer, only to pull out a harness and strap-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona gasped. She could feel herself grow wetter, an image flashing in her mind of Stephanie using that strap-on on someone, on Uncle Jimmy, on another woman… on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rocki </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she forced out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rocki yes," Rocki said with a grin. She dropped the dildo and vibrator in the drawer as well before pushing it shut, walking back over to the bed with nothing but the harness and strap-on in her hands. "Come on, Ramona. You know you want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if Stephanie finds out?" Ramona asked, her voice suddenly soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's out running errands all day," Rocki said. "We'll make sure to wash it off before she gets back, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona took a deep breath and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocki smiled. "Alright, come on, strip for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona laughed and stood from the bed. She quickly pulled off her clothes, watching as Rocki did the same. As Ramona got on the bed, Rocki stepped into the harness, hooking the strap-on in the holster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Ramona," Rocki said in an exaggerated voice. "Look how hard your sexy young body has made me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona giggled. Rocki joined her on the bed, and the two girls began to kiss. It was wet and messy, their hands feverishly roaming each other's bodies, touching and groping just about anything they could. Ramona could feel the strap-on poking her in the thigh and she shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta help me here, babe," Rocki said when they parted a few moments later. "I forgot my lube. And I'm so hard… I'm gonna need you to get my cock nice and wet for me, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona nodded, ducking her head to wrap her lips around the head of the plastic cock. Even though she couldn't feel it, Rocki still groaned, running a hand through Ramona's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl," she said. "Come on, take a little more. I know you can handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ramona did, sliding her lips further down the shaft. She went as far as she could go, feeling the head of the plastic cock nudge the back of her throat. Tears sprung in her eyes, so she pulled back, only to give the head of the cock a few light kitten licks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without needing to be told, Ramona pulled the cock back into her mouth, bobbing her head along the shaft. Rocki smiled at the sight before an idea came to mind. The grip she had in Ramona's hair suddenly tightened and she bucked her hips, forcing more of the plastic cock into Ramona's mouth. Ramona squealed but kept still, growing to enjoy the feeling of being used in this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good cock slut," Rocki said as she fucked Ramona's mouth. "Bet you're probably pretending I'm Stephanie, huh? Imagining it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing this strap-on, fucking your little mouth, her big tits bouncing with each thrust, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona whimpered around the strap-on, shamefully feeling herself grow wetter at Rocki's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, neither girl knew it yet, but Stephanie had finished her errands early and already returned home. The girls accidentally left the basement door open, which drew Stephanie's attention as she almost always had it closed. (Or at least tried to, though DJ was always insisting on an open door policy throughout the whole house. But sometimes Stephanie just needed her privacy, you know?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she went downstairs, only to freeze at the sight of the two girls lying naked on her bed with Rocki wearing her strap-on. She couldn't help but watch as they kissed and touched each other, before Rocki urged Ramona to suck her plastic cock. Stephanie was so into the show that wanted to get a closer look, carefully moving down one step on the stairs. She'd done a good job keeping quiet thus far, but just her luck, as her weight beared down on this lower step, it creaked, the sound way too loud in the otherwise quiet room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls heard it and jumped apart, rushing to hide their naked bodies beneath the sheets. They just managed to get the covers over themselves when Stephanie finished her descent down the stairs, approaching the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" she asked in her most authoritative voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're sorry!" Ramona burst out. "We were just looking for your weed, but we got distracted and wanted to try some stuff out--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all my fault!" Rocki said. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted the weed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> found your toys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggested we try them…. I'm so sorry, please don't tell our moms!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I?" Stephanie asked. "If you guys wanted a closer look, you could have just asked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ramona and Rocki asked in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie smirked. "I caught a bit of the show you put on here. Heard what Rocki said about my tits. If you guys wanted a closer look, all you had to do was ask." Without another word, Stephanie pulled her top off. Underneath, she wasn't wearing a bra, so her full, round breasts were put on full display by the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona and Rocki looked at each other. Was this really happening? Or were they dreaming?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the two girls clamored out of bed, dashing over to Stephanie in a flash, immediately ducking their heads, each taking a nipple in their mouths, hands coming up to grope Stephanie's amazing breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, calm down," Stephanie said with a laugh. "You suck that hard, you'll make me lactate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls both shivered at the thought, but followed instructions, lightening their sucking. Stephanie smiled as she watched, running her hands through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girls," she said. "Alright, that's enough. On the bed, both of you. And Rocki, I'd like my strap-on back, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls pulled off of Stephanie's breasts. Ramona eagerly climbed back onto the bed while Rocki wiggled her way out of the harness, handing it to Stephanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Stephanie said, giving Rocki's ass a light slap as she turned to head back towards the bed. Rocki gasped, but admittedly felt herself grow wetter by the action. Stephanie stepped into the harness and when she finished, she glanced toward the bed, looking at her gorgeous, naked girls, their cunts glistening. She grinned at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and climbed onto the bed, ducking down to pull Rocki into a quick, heated kiss. While Rocki was distracted, Stephanie reached down to slip a finger inside her, relishing in the sound of Rocki whimpering against her lips. She kept their lips locked as she worked a second and third finger into her, until Rocki pulled back, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Steph," she begged. "I need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Music to my ears," Stephanie said, wrapping Rocki's legs around her waist before sliding her plastic cock inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocki gasped and bucked her hips. "It's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need a big cock when you've got big tits," Stephanie said with a grin. As she thrust in and out of Rocki, she turned her attention toward Ramona, beckoning her forward. Ramona sat up and Stephanie crashed their lips together, kissing her hungrily. With one hand, she teased one of Ramona's nipples while the other stayed between Rocki's legs, playing with her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Rocki was screaming out as she orgasmed, the feel of Stephanie's fingers alone having made her close. Stephanie brushed a kiss against Rocki's forehead, calling her a, "Good girl," once more as she slid out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stephanie turned her attention on her, Ramona immediately laid back on the bed, spreading her legs. Stephanie did with her the same thing she did with Rocki, kissing her hard and wet while getting her ready to take her cock. Ramona whined so prettily against her lips that Stephanie felt her own clit throb, almost wishing she had a real cock to fuck Ramona with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she slid inside her, Ramona gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie laughed darkly. "What would your real mommy think if she could see you now, hmm? Stretched so beautifully around my cock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona whined and bucked her hips. "I-I'd hope she'd like it. I'd hope she'd sit and watch and touch herself, wishing she was the one who got to fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie's thrusting came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona's eyes fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinky," was all Stephanie said before she resumed her fucking, and Ramona's brain clouded over with lust once more, momentarily forgetting her own embarrassment in confessing one of her deepest fantasies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her thrusts grew shorter and faster, Stephanie began leaning forward over Ramona, wrapping her arms around her petite waist. The action pushed their breasts together, and Ramona groaned, the weight of Stephanie's impressive rack against her own sending a delicious tingle down her spine. The brush of Stephanie's breasts against Ramona's sensitive, pebbled nipples made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie reached down to toy with Ramona's clit and in mere moments, Ramona was coming with a shout, her cunt gushing around the strap-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie sat back up and slid out of her. As Ramona tried to catch her breath, turning her head to share a hazy smile with Rocki, Stephanie wiggled out of the harness before sticking a hand between her own legs. She fingered herself hard and fast, cursing as she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She joined the girls in lying down on the bed, rolling over onto her back. She urged the girls closer, and they slid in until they were able to rest their heads on her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was incredible," Ramona said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Rocki said. "Maybe we should get caught peeping at sex toys more often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie snorted. "That won't be necessary. From now on, you're always welcome in my room - as long as I'm here, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean we get to do this again?" Ramona asked, glancing up at Stephanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephanie smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Why not? And maybe next time, you can tell me a bit more about those fantasies of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramona shivered. She couldn't wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you'd like to request a fic from me, don't hesitate to reach out. drop it in the comments or find me on twitter, @wildeforfox. (acc's set to private, but i accept most follower requests. main exclusion being, like, bots, really.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>